


As Twilight to the Western Star

by Kingofmushroom



Category: Breddy, TSV-Fandom, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingofmushroom/pseuds/Kingofmushroom
Summary: 他们终有一天不得不屈服于遗忘和离别。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

-

1

Eddy的妻子去世半年后，Eddy终于肯在彻夜未眠后的清晨拉开厚重积灰的窗帘，让宽容的晨曦剥落他痛失所爱的悲伤。  
他已经没法在她与他曾经一同生活的房子里再多待一秒——窒息和回忆会摧毁他，所以Eddy从布里斯班搬到了罗克汉普顿西部郊区的一栋带花园的小别墅里。  
他想，是时候放过自己了。

从原先的住所到郊区还不到一小时车程，这让他有机会在昏昏欲睡之前就看见Brett站在门口的石英台阶上朝他招手的样子。等车近了，Eddy才发觉他的挚友——头发花白，脊背佝偻——正像他一样老态龙钟。  
流光掠过百千浮影，岁月依然如歌，可他们却已经不再年轻了。  
是的，Eddy有些迟钝地想，他今年七十五岁，那么Brett应该七十六岁了。  
原来时间逝去得如此悄无声息，竟让经年的重逢一如往昔。  
这样的重逢在他们的人生中并不多见，但每一次都是撕心裂肺的放手和重来。可是，让一个人重新来过的机会又有几次呢？  
多年前，他的挚友因他的婚姻而选择孑然漂泊之际，他们用三天的陪伴给了彼此新的开始，两人交织缠绕了大半的生命至此终于分离，那是重新来过的机会，更是他们耗尽热情的解药。  
当最终Brett说想回家的时候，所有曾经稚嫩的、真诚的情愫都化作一个以海为底色的梦，永远地留在杜吉奥托克十一月的冷雨里了。  
后来，他们仍是朋友，还可以一起拉双人曲，一起喝珍珠奶茶，异地时也常联系——平凡的让Eddy几乎忘记那些疼痛的过往。  
他们的生活就像两条线，彼此相望，却各自前行。只是爱情仿佛成了Brett生活里一片突兀的空白，Eddy也曾委婉地问起，他却笑着说自己已经和琴结为伴侣了。  
如今他们鬓角添白，瘦削苍老，可当Brett说“嗨，Eddy”的时候，他们仿佛又回到了很久以前：阳光透过洁净的玻璃洒在补习班的课桌上，坐在窗边往课本上涂鸦的十四岁的男孩和十三岁的男孩齐声抱怨数学无聊，却在看向彼此的脸和眼睛时露出明亮而真诚的微笑。  
Eddy下车的时候，一阵风轻巧地路过，把他们头发吹的乱七八糟，就像真实的生活，令人应接不暇、手足无措。  
于是Eddy尽量让自己看起来轻松一些，他回道：“嗨，Brett。”

-

2

事实上，事情比想象中要简单很多，特别是当Eddy打给Brett的时候。  
Eddy没有子女，而Brett一直都是一个人过，所以当Brett说“我不知道，也许你可以搬过来”的时候，Eddy几乎是立刻就同意了。  
因为他失去了他的爱、他们都孤身一人，而且，反正Brett的房子足够大。  
Eddy对Brett的家并不陌生，但也仅是因为来过几次而已，不过一切都还是他熟悉的布置，哪间是琴房，哪间是书房，他都了然于心。  
Brett帮他把东西提到二楼，楼上有两个卧室，Eddy住的那间就紧挨着Brett自己的那间。以防对方发生什么意外而另一个人毫不知情——Eddy来之前开玩笑说不想自己不小心在浴室摔了一跤，然后两个月后被人在地板上发现一具腐尸，还是因为腐臭的气味让邻居实在受不了了。  
对此Brett打趣道：“所以这就是你对于自己‘害怕孤独’的委婉表达？”  
“或者你有什么更好说法吗，‘孤独大师’？”  
“Eddy，你知道我为什么单身。”  
那可真刻薄。Eddy沉默了，一股悲哀忽然涌上心头，他想，太久了，时光的海潮把他们推到离爱情足够远的地方，以致于他们能够毫无顾忌地讽刺爱情。  
Brett其实和他一样，只是需要某个人陪着而已。  
而这件事他早在几十年前就知道了。

-

3

Eddy曾在某个稚气未脱的年纪以为他们会永远在一起。  
可Brett比他大一岁，Brett的家庭对他的阻力要更小，Brett有更多时间练琴……他们相同却又如此不同。  
一年，365天，31536000秒的光阴成了两个灵魂之间的悄无声息的距离，Eddy不是抱怨什么，他只是常常觉得自己在追，却怎么也无法靠近。  
尽管如此，Eddy还是希望他们能够并肩前行，当Brett转过身来朝他露出温暖的笑容，他会暗暗在心里祈祷时间能够永远定格。  
他们会在一起，或许是课余的大部分时间，或许是人生中那些重要的时刻，可等到Eddy慢慢长大，他看到人们把“永恒”和“不渝”冠在世间最特殊的感情上，他便把这个念头抛在脑后了，偶尔拾起，也只道是年少懵懂无知。  
可谁不怀念过去呢？  
Eddy想，他大概是老了。  
纵然按弦和持弓的手仍灵巧如初，他也越来越喜欢用“你还记得吗”作为句子的开头了。  
特别是他和Brett住在一起之后，因为他是他痛苦和美好的回忆，他是他所有已经实现和无法实现的梦。

现在的他们已经无需担心沉湎于过去而错过当下，甚至他们生命中重要的人都已远去，而他们只剩下彼此。

于是，Eddy在每个难眠的夜晚，都想到Brett就在一墙之隔，然后安心地睡去。

-

4

Brett住的小镇很偏僻，除了必要的交通和通讯以外，几乎没什么人烟，但这也是为什么附近的景色格外优美。  
Eddy不知道自己到底有没有真的从悲伤中走出来，但他已经习惯于在早晨为小花园里那些石斛兰浇水，然后回到客厅去放黑胶唱机，或者到厨房去帮Brett准备早餐。  
他们有时谈天说地，仿佛有聊不完的话，有时一言不发，仿佛已经不需要任何语言的灵魂伴侣。  
吃完饭，公园和音乐会都是好去处，或者他们干脆窝在家里打游戏，就像两个老小孩，输了还要赌气。  
Brett记得Eddy所有的小癖好，甚至是咖啡里加几块方糖这样的细节。他在的一切地方都是Eddy的舒适区，Eddy不再像小时候一样幼稚地祈求时间能永远停留在这一刻，而是希望它能慢点走，等一等疲惫的他们。  
也许这就是Eddy和Brett兜兜转转了大半生不断寻找却总是弄丢的东西——陪伴、平静和真实。

-

5

然而，生活的变数总是来的令人难以预料。  
一年后，平淡如常的某一天，Brett和Eddy正由于一时的兴致在琴房拉Navarra，他们默契如初。可曲子进行到中间的部分时，第一声部忽然停了。Eddy听到后也停了下来，他疑惑地看向Brett，却发现Brett的表情显得惊慌失措。  
他有些迟疑地说：“Eddy，我不记得了。”  
Eddy闻言心中一紧，但他很快地回答：“估计是因为太久没拉了，别担心，Brett，也许你只是需要练习。”  
从那以后，不安的种子在Eddy心中隐秘地生长起来，他不断地试图劝说自己那些表征只是普通的衰老，他自己也会忘东忘西。可六个月后的一天，Eddy如往常一样为那些可人的石斛兰浇水后，回到屋里，他看见Brett 背对着他，站在厨房门口一动不动。于是他紧张地问了一声：“Brett？”  
他多年的挚友缓慢地转过身来，眼神里尽数是不知所措和茫然，Brett皱着眉头，似乎在仔细辨认什么，良久，他回了一个相同的问句：  
“Eddy？”  
被叫名字的人的心跌入谷底，Eddy仿佛浑身被冷水浸透一般，他甚至忘记了Brett还在不知所措地等待他的回答。Eddy僵硬地掏出手机叫车，他得带Brett去一趟医院。  
明明是清晨，窗外却阴云密布，惨淡的阳光从云气的缝隙中挣扎着透射下来，令人分不清是夜雨初停还是暴风将至。  
Eddy想，今天大概不是个好天。

Eddy带着Brett坐在医院的长椅上，等待检查结果。实话说，Eddy是有一定的心理准备的，因为他知道Brett的家族有阿尔茨海默病史。  
Brett显然有些焦躁，他动来动去，不停地问道：“为什么花的时间这么长？”  
Eddy只好拉住他的手，紧挨着Brett坐下，放缓语气安抚他的情绪。幸好当他们的手握在一起时，Brett就很快安静了下来。  
Eddy说：“你还记得心理练习吗？”  
Brett点点头，Eddy接着说：“我们一起默练Navarra，然后比比看谁拉的好怎么样？”  
Brett又点了点头，看起来跃跃欲试，他说：“放马过来吧。”  
Eddy在手机上调出谱子，递给了Brett，后者专注地投入了练习。  
Eddy却无法静下心来，医院的走廊上除了弥漫在空气中的消毒水味，就是来来往往的人流了，他们手里拿着各种各样的化验单和报告单，焦急地走来走去，还有很多像Eddy一样不安地等待着的病人和家属。所有人都沉默着，神情凝重，沉浸在某种思绪之中。  
这是个离死亡和生命都极近的地方，眼前的一切都逼迫着Eddy面对现实：  
他们终有一天不得不屈服于遗忘和离别。

-

6

从医院回去的路上，Eddy已经在Brett和自己的手机上设定了联动定位和紧急呼叫等多种应对措施。最坏的情况，三个月后他就得雇一个护工到家里。Eddy把检查结果告诉了他们的几个朋友，然后又按照医嘱确认了一遍Brett的药的每日用量。  
Eddy忽然想起他们早年做Twosetviolin的巡演，大部分时候都是Brett在处理各项事务，Eddy在练琴。而现在，Eddy看向坐在自己身边专心盯着手机的Brett，一切恰好颠倒了过来。  
他叹了口气，世事无常，命运弄人。  
到家后，早前在医院的约战自然要如期举行，说是约战，可Navarra是首双小提琴的曲子，他们用尽力气的比拼只会造就完美的协奏。  
然而事与愿违，这首贯穿了他们始终的曲子，尽管中间经历了错音、抢拍，但大部分乐句都和谐悦耳，却还是没能圆满走到尾声，因为到了中间的部分，第二声部突然停了。于是Brett也停下来，他疑惑地看向Eddy，却发现Eddy早已泪流满面。  
他放下琴，看着Brett，声音有些哽咽：“别忘记我，Brett。”  
Brett先是惊讶、不知所措，然后他似乎是挣扎了一下，最终却只剩下满眼平静。他放下琴，走到Eddy面前，伸手拥抱了他。  
他们的躯体紧贴在一起，两颗心脏的跳动透过胸腔的震颤传达给彼此的灵魂。Eddy把头靠在Brett的肩上，发出痛苦而压抑的抽泣声，而Brett则靠近Eddy的耳边，用凝聚了他全部温柔和深情的声音回答道：  
“我怎么会忘记你，Eddy，我怎么会忘记你呢。”  
Eddy什么也说不出来，他知道自己不该这样表露情绪，这只会徒增Brett的压力，但他真的无法再支撑。他可以冷静地为Brett安排好所有需要的东西，但他无法驱散无处不在的恐慌感，初期的症状已经十分明显，如果有一天Brett醒来后彻底忘记了这个与他共居一室的人，Eddy该怎么办？他痛苦不堪，甚至不敢想象那样的场景。  
他们紧紧拥抱着彼此，生怕一松手，时光就会溜走不见。Brett轻轻抚摸着Eddy的脊背，等待他平静下来。Brett只感到无力，如果有一天早上他醒来后彻底忘记了这个每天早上给他的石斛兰浇水的人，Eddy该怎么办？ 可他又怎么会忘记Eddy呢？他是他年轻时隐秘的爱恋，他是他所有的疼痛和慰藉，他怎么会忘记Eddy？  
Brett痛惜地拭去Eddy的泪水，他紧握着Eddy的手，直视着对方的双眼，不断地低声重复那句话。  
他们甚至没人知道那会是一句承诺还是一句祈愿。  
窗外积累多时的乌云终于碰撞出滚滚惊雷，雨声渐密，雨水从窗户落进屋内，打湿了堆放在地上多年的纸张泛黄的乐谱。  
而Eddy只希望不久后能够放晴，因为好天气多少能减缓Brett的症状。

-

7

石斛兰的花期很长，Eddy看着窗外那些紫蓝色和白色的小巧花朵，它们仿佛已经开放了整整一年。  
正像他坚毅勇敢的Brett一样。  
可Brett的健康正随着时间不断恶化。  
于是Eddy牵着Brett的手，把像小孩一样畏怯的他带到那些满载着回忆的浮岛上去——他们走遍了年轻时巡演的地点，看尽了落樱和飞雪；他们一起喝曾经酷爱的珍珠奶茶和咖啡，重复那些由于身体的衰老已经无法再做的疯狂行为；他们甚至翻出陈旧的录像设备，坐在镜头前说熟悉的开场白，玩老掉牙的猜谜游戏。  
再之后，Brett的身体无法支撑长时间的走动。Eddy便带他回到他们的小别墅，回到琴房里。Eddy站在Brett身后，胸口紧贴着Brett的背，一手环过他的肩膀，握住他持弓的手，一手穿过他的左肘下方，纠正他按弦的手指。他们像尽心的老师和初学者一样，以一个极亲密的姿势，完成那些烂熟于心的、却也生疏得仿佛从未聆听的曲目，一遍遍地演奏着。  
然而，这世上有谁能阻止时间的流逝和记忆的消散呢？  
Eddy只能一天天眼睁睁地看着眼前的人把与Brett有关的一切一点点忘却。Eddy的浏览器记录里全是相关症状的资料，他的书架上堆满了晦涩的医学专著，可他了解的愈多，就愈发深知自己的无力，他读得懂Brett每一次细微的表征预示着病情的哪一阶段，却无法改变任何一丝现况，只能在Brett因为自己短暂地认不出Eddy而陷入自责时无言地拥抱他。  
Eddy的心随着Brett的每一句道歉抽痛，他搞不明白为什么那些美好的过往变成了尖锐的荆棘，不断刺伤他们两个人的心。他想，既然不能忘却只会带来痛苦，那何不在遗忘中给予Brett真正的自由？  
Eddy开始变得沉默。

在一个安宁的夜晚，他们一起窝在沙发上看一部老电影，那是1940年的《魂断蓝桥》，悲剧和爱情贯穿了全片，然而Eddy打从一开始就没投入剧情。  
等到电影结束，整个客厅都安静下来的时候，Eddy低声说：“Brett。”  
他的目光不敢看向坐在身旁倚靠着他的挚友，他的神情有些空洞，眼神里满是疲惫和麻木，他接着说：  
“忘记我吧。”

许久无人回应。  
Eddy看向Brett，原来他早就睡着了。

-

8

石斛兰凋谢的时候，正是深秋近冬的季节。  
Eddy正在为Brett擦琴，忽然听见身后的人问出一句没头没脑的话：“Eddy，你是不是过两天就要搬出去了？”  
Eddy下意识地回答：“什么？我没打算搬出去。”  
Brett笑了：“你明明要结婚了，总不能还和朋友住在一起吧？”  
Eddy惊讶极了，他怔愣着转过身来，难以置信地看着Brett。  
忽然，Brett拉住了他的手，脸上浮现出挣扎的表情，最终却垂下了眉眼，真诚地微笑着说：“我真的……太为你高兴了，Eddy。”  
说罢，Brett抬头看着Eddy，他眼底的笑意又渐渐转成了痛切，然后竟像个孩子一样，埋头哭了起来。  
Eddy仍像一尊雕塑一样愣在原地，他如遭雷劈，经年往事随着舌尖的苦涩浮现在眼前，他甚至一如当初，未能再说出半句话来。熟悉的疼痛淹没了Eddy，他在模糊的视线中看见了他和他——两个从未真正走出过去的人。

那天晚上，Brett失语了，这是第二阶段的表征，第三阶段的前兆。  
从那以后，他只能用平静的眼神注视着Eddy。

Eddy甚至无法分辨他是否还记得他。

-

9

“我哭泣,泪水不能使它复生;  
我叹息,你不再向我吐露气息;  
它静默无声无所怨尤的命运,  
正和我所应得的那种无异。”

-

END


	2. So Fickle and Wan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后的故事

-

唯独Eddy没有出席。  
因为他病倒了。

人总有那么一些时间段是比较容易感冒的，比如秋冬交替，或者冬春交替的时候。  
Eddy并不是爱生病的那类型，他年轻时没少钻在健身房里。但有个人，Eddy想，那个人常常生病，天气转凉的时候、旅行的时候、巡演的时候，Eddy还记得那个人总是病得迷迷糊糊的样子——捧着热饮缩在一团被子中间顶着一张生无可恋的脸、不得不在暖和的天气穿上厚厚的外套。  
然后呢？  
然后Eddy也病了，因为他和Brett总是离得太近了，近到一个人温热的吐息几乎拂过另一个人的脸颊。  
他躺在床上，意识昏昏沉沉，在混沌中漂浮了许久，穿过记忆的长廊。阳光透过玻璃花窗散射出各种色彩投在地板上。Eddy在那些碎片里看见琴弦上振落的金粉和无数模糊不清的情愫。  
他在头痛欲裂的时候奋力睁开眼，房间里一片漆黑，但他看见年轻的Brett站在床前，脸上是掺杂着些许愧疚的笑容。  
于是Eddy顺着那一丁点愧疚，嘟囔着抱怨道：“都怪你对着我咳嗽。”  
他以为自己接下来会听到Brett试图蒙混过关的笑声，但房间里一片寂静，什么也没有。  
Brett去哪儿了？  
他只好闭上眼睛，又一次陷入昏睡。

不知过了多久，Eddy才醒过来，他的喉咙里像有一团火在烧。他按亮手机屏幕，发现今天只不过是第二天。  
Eddy累极了，但他还是起来了。他花了几秒才搞清楚他是在Brett家他的卧室里。  
然后他想起来了。

Brett的病情终于严重到不得不住院了，他不能再走动、拉琴、说话，连意识都不再清醒。病房里监测生命体征的仪器只增不减，Eddy总在深夜惊醒，然后慌忙去查看那些冰冷的电子屏幕上跳动的数值。  
Brett抗拒所有接近他的人，却会在听到“Eddy”这个音节时变得安静而顺从，Eddy知道他已认不出他了，因为Brett看所有人的眼神都是一样的茫然和呆滞，但他还是记得“Eddy”，尽管只剩下一个简单的音节。

一周前，Brett的身体状况由于感染引起的并发症急转直下。他在最后的几分钟是清醒的，Eddy抱着他，他的头抵着Eddy的胸膛。当时是凌晨三点左右，窗外是浓重的黑夜。Brett有些发热，他皱着眉，紧闭着眼睛，呼吸很粗重。  
过了一会儿，他忽然睁开眼睛，看着Eddy，似乎是笑了一下，然后阖上了眼。  
Eddy把自己的脸贴在Brett的额头上，吻了吻他的眼帘。  
那里已经变冷了。

Eddy想起小花园里的那些石斛兰，它们因为没有人浇水，已经很久不开花了。

第三天下午，律师来找Eddy办理遗产继承手续，Brett生前已经做好打算，几乎全部都用作捐赠和慈善，只有一样东西是留给Eddy。  
Eddy站在Brett的房间门口，卧室里的遗物几乎都被清理掉了，只有书桌上放着一个琴盒。  
他的呼吸短暂地停滞了一下，这也是为什么他没法再往前多迈一步，也许现在还站立着就已经是勉强。  
Eddy知道里面是一个礼物，来自很多年前Brett的某个生日。  
那时他举着相机，怂恿他的挚友拉点什么。光线经过那些品味相当传统的窗帘和壁纸，洒在Brett脸上，让本来乏味的景象变得生动起来。  
Brett没有说话，他认真地直视着Eddy的眼睛，Eddy也不由自主地被Brett的眼神吸引过去。他们沉默着，注视着对方，仿佛透过虚空看见了远方某种深刻而不可言说的东西，因而预见了最终的结局。  
琴弓在诡秘的C弦上单调地来回滑动，发出缺少辉煌性也并不厚重的声音。  
但至少是温暖而伤感的。

记忆的闪回在此戛然而止，Eddy看着琴盒里那把中提琴，它似乎被封存了很久，指板上沾了一些灰尘。  
Eddy有些想笑，却又忍不住流泪。

他躺回床上，开始思考自己什么时候会死。  
他想，也许是一年后。  
毕竟他们之间最远的距离，也不过是一年而已。  
可区区一年光阴，他怎么就追不上他？  
他们依偎着走过彼此生命中最好的年华，又在漫长的时光里分别，尽管不求回到原点，却也愿意并肩而坐，再聊起当年。  
为什么到了最后，他们又不得不各自孤独地去面对人生永恒的终点？  
Eddy甚至是被留下来的那个，他只好在终日的缅怀和逃避中度过他从来没能追上Brett的那365天。  
这太过残忍，但又在Brett长眠的那一刻成了最大的仁慈——毕竟他们中总得有一个人来承受，承受未来那些孤独和无望的日夜，Eddy想，这太痛了，幸好Brett已不必再体会这样的煎熬。

Eddy感觉自己病得更重了。困意涌上来，睡着之前，他想起自己错过了挚友的葬礼。

-

End


End file.
